vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Dancer in the Dark
Dancer in the Dark (ダンサーインザダーク) ist ein Song von FatmanP und wird von Megurine Luka gesungen. Hintergrund Der Song ist in einer Moll-Tonart und nutz stark Synthesizer, obwohl bei den ruhigeren Teile ein Klavier und Streicher im Mittelpunkt stehen. Der Song beginnt mit dem Refrain, gefolgt von einem Vers, dann wieder Refrain, eine zweite Strophe, und einem abschließenden Refrain. Der Sänger singt, dass sie "im Kampf gegen Gott an einem so schmutzigen und grausamen Ort" ist, und dass ihr linker Arm abgeblasen wurde. Darüber hinaus ist ihr rechter Arm "voller Narben", und ihre Flügel wurden abgerissen. Diese Flügel sind wahrscheinlich symbolisch, vielleich über die persönliche Unabhängigkeit, wie sie behauptet, sie hat sich "gewidmet allem". In den Versen, fragt sie sich, warum sie noch kämpft, und sagt, die Schmerzen ihre Narben werden sie immer quälen. Sie denkt, dass ihre Gefühle wachsend taub werden und sie sterben langsam aus, und fragt sich, warum sie so viel zerstört. In dem PV ist Luka nachts in der Stadt abgebildet, wie sie eine Pistole hält. Ihr linker Arm scheint da zu sein, er ist aber komplett schwarz, im Gegensatz zu ihrem rechten, der nackt ist. In einer Szene wird ein Schmetterling gezeigt, der von seinem linken Flügel abfällt. Seine beliebteste Neuauflage auf YouTube hat über 1. Millionen Views. Der Song ist in der Hall of Fame. Alben Der Song ist auf dem Album EX:P2 ～Ex:Producers2～. Lyrics Japanisch= I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty,cruel place. My left arm has been blown off,and my wings have been teared off. I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty,cruel place. My right arm is full of scars,and I\'ve devoted everything. ナゼワタシハココニイルノ？　この暗く淀んだ世界で 理不尽な傷の痛みが　私を常に苛（さいな）み続ける 失うことを刻み続けて　麻痺していくこの感情に 捧げたものを数え続けて　繰り返すその問いを I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty,cruel place. My left arm has been blown off,and my wings have been teared off. I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty,cruel place. My right arm is full of scars,and I\'ve devoted everything. ナゼワタシガタタカッテルノ？　この脆く軋（きし）んだ世界で 不愉快な傷の疼（うず）きが　私を常に苛（さいな）み続ける 捨て去ることを認めつづけて　壊死していくこの想いに 壊したものを数え続けて　繰り返すその問いを I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty,cruel place. My left arm has been blown off,and my wings have been teared off. I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty,cruel place. My right arm is full of scars,and I\'ve devoted everything. |-|Romaji= I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty,cruel place. My left arm has been blown off,and my wings have been teared off. I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty,cruel place. My right arm is full of scars,and I've devoted everything. naze watashi wa koko ni iru no? kono kuraku yodonda sekai de rifujin na kizu no itami ga watashi o tsune ni sainami tsuzukeru ushinau koto o kizami tsuzuke te mahi shite iku kono kanjō ni sasageta mono o kazoe tsuzuke te kuri kaesu sono toi o I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty,cruel place. My left arm has been blown off,and my wings have been teared off. I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty,cruel place. My right arm is full of scars,and I've devoted everything. naze watashi ga tatakatteru no? kono moroku kishinda sekai de fuyukai na kizu no uzuki ga watashi o tsune ni sainami tsuzukeru sute saru koto o mitome tsuzuke te kaishishite iku kono omoi ni kowashita mono o kazoe tsuzuke te kuri kaesu sono toi o I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty,cruel place. My left arm has been blown off,and my wings have been teared off. I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty,cruel place. My right arm is full of scars,and I've devoted everything. |-|Englisch= I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place. My left arm has been blown off, and my wings have been teared off. I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place. My right arm is full of scars, and I've devoted everything. Why am I here? In this dark, stagnant world The pain from these ridiculous scars never stops tormenting me for a single moment My feelings carve into me a sense of loss and are slowly going numb I keep counting just how much I have to offer and repeat that question, again and again I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place. My left arm has been blown off, and my wings have been teared off. I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place. My right arm is full of scars, and I've devoted everything. Why am I fighting? In this fragile, rickety world The itch from these unpleasant scars never stops tormenting me for a single moment My emotions allow me the right to abandon and are slowly dying inside I keep counting just how much I have destroyed and repeat that question, again and again I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place. My left arm has been blown off, and my wings have been teared off. I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place. My right arm is full of scars, and I've devoted everything. ( Englische Lyrics von Anime Lyrics dot Com ) Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Megurine Luka